Legends behind the wheel
by Moriko Uchiha
Summary: Sesshomaru is the street racing legend of Los Angeles & undefeated. Kagome is the street racing legend of Long Beach & is also undefeated. What happens when the street races in Long Beach don't happen one night while the cops are around? She goes to Los Angeles with her friends. Will she meet Sesshomaru? Would they race? & Would they become enemies or would they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1: Legends meet

I own nothing.

A/N: Everyone is the same species in this story like they are in the anime.

Sesshomaru was a legend. At twenty he had never lost a street race. He promised himself he never would.

He lives in Los Angeles, California.

He was known for his car. He had a 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429. His father paid for the mechanics to make it a six speed. It was black with two neon blue stripes that went up the hood and all the way to the back. It also had a spoiler and a hood scoop. It was badass. And everyone knew it.

The police also knew Sesshomaru for his car. But if Sesshomaru ever got into trouble. His father was always there to bail him out. That is also how he got such an expensive and rare car.

And the same for inuyasha

Their father owns one of the multi-billion dollar companies. Taisho incorporated.

Sesshomaru was currently at one of the night street races. He was with brother inuyasha and his friends. They were parked beside Sesshomaru.

It was Inuyasha, Koga, Ginta, Hakhaku, and Miroku. But Ginta and Hakhaku were more loyal to Koga more then anyone else.

Inuyasha had a 2016 Ford Mustang. Six speed. It was red. No stripe. Just cherry red. And the ladies loved it.

Koga had a 2014 Mitsubishi Eclipse. It was a six speed. It was black with a spoiler on the back.

Ginta had a 2010 Mitsubishi Lancer. Five speed. It was yellow with yellow neon lights under the car.

Hakhaku had a 2012 MitsubishI Eclipse Spyder. Five speed. It was orange.

People had called Koga and his two buddies 'the Mitsubishi crew.'

Miroku though, he wasn't into racing that much. Only when taunted. He had a Yoshimura R-77 motorcycle. It was completely blacked out.

Sesshomaru was obviously parked in the middle of his crew. Inuyasha was parked on Sesshomaru's left and Miroku was parked on his right. Koga was beside Miroku. Ginta was beside Koga. And Hakhaku was parked beside Inuyasha

The guys were all leaning up against their own cars. Except Miroku, he leaned against his bike.

Of course there were ladies walking past the boys. Most had booty short on or mini skirts. And of course Miroku couldn't keep his eyes off any of them. He was even smacked for grabbing a girls boob because her cleavage was so open.

The girls around Sesshomaru disgusted him. They were all whores, there to put on a show for him and his brother and friends. That was it.

In the back ground you could hear people racing. Sesshomaru looked towards them. He had not been challenged in some time, unfortunately. But he wasn't in the mood to challenge anyone today. He just wanted to watch.

Kagura walked up to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in disgust. So did Koga.

"So Sesshomaru, are you racing. Because I'd love to be there to wave the 'flag' when you start your race." Kagura said seductively.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Do you honestly think I'd pay attention to you? It's a race not a strip show. And to use your bra as a go flag is disgusting. Do you not have any decency? And you will never get me into your bed." Sesshomaru said.

Kagura stood their with her mouth agape.

"You heard him. Bu-bye" Inuyasha said as he waved her off in a smartass tone. Kagura stomped off.

Kagome is known in long beach for her crazy racing skills. She was currently nineteen. In the three years she had been racing she had never lost. Which most street racers start at fifteen. But she was doing great.

She had a 2016 Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat. Six speed. It was black with two purple lines up the hood and all the way to the back of the car. She loved it.

Sango has a 2014 Dodge Charger. Six speed. It was blue. It has a spoiler. She didnt like the new models at all.

Kikyo has a 2010 Nissan GT-R. Five speed. Its silver with a spoiler on the back.

Ayame has a 1978 Ford Mustang King Cobra. Six speed. It was blacked out. Ayame loves her mussel cars.

Eri has a 2016 Chevy Camaro. Six speed. It is baby blue.

Yuma has a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454. Five speed. It's green.

The girls were supposed to go to their street races tonight. But unfortunately the cops were on a look out in their usual racing spots. So it looks like the girls would have to drive to Los Angeles to go street racing there. It could be fun.

The girls drove down the street. Kagome was in the lead. Then it was Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, Eri, and then Yuma was in the back.

They had drove for some time when the sun finally went down. Kagome could see where the people were street racing now. They even had the roads blocked off. There were a lot of people. The crowd was a lot bigger than the long beach races.

'This will be amazing.' Kagome thought to herself. She started driving slowing down the path so that all the people that were in the way would finally move. When she found a spot to park that was large enough for her and her friends to park she did. And so did the others.

The girls parked in the same order they drove in. Even though Kagome was the most bad ass driver, she was still on one side. But Sango was next to her.

All the girls had black hair and brown eyes ironically. But Ayame had red hair. She was wolf demon. The rest were humans. But Kagome and Kikyo were mikos. It ran in their blood. But they were not related.

The girls got out of their cars and walked to the front. They all leaned against their cars. Not one of Kagome's friends were dressed like hookers, like the girls around them. Most of her friends had jeans and a tee shirt. It was racing. Not some striper joint or fancy dinner.

Kagome looked around and noticed her second favorite car, it was right under her car on her list of favorite cars. The black 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429. It was beautiful. And the guy leaning against it was hot himself.

Kagome stood up fully. Sango looked in the same direction Kagome was.

"Wanna go look? I'll go with you." Sango said with a smile. Kagome looked to her friend and nodded.

The girls nodded to their friends and walked off. That's how they told their friends they'd be back. Kikyo stopped them.

"Don't be beating all the boys Kagome. Leave some for Sango." Kikyo said in an amused tone. Kagome let out a laugh. Then her and Sango walked towards the Mustang.

But then Hojo stepped in front of the girls.

"Kagome, what are you doing here? If anyone found out who you was then everyone would want to race you or Sango. I'm shocked your cars haven't gave away your identity." Hojo said. He was taller then Kagome. But not by much.

"Hojo, no one has approached me or Sango. Its okay. Besides, aren't you not supposed to be here to? Each city has their own racing turf. Outsiders are not welcome. But they don't know it's me so it's okay I promise." Kagome said to Hojo reassuring him.

Hojo sighed.

"I just worry about you Kagome. But everyone knows that their is a girl who has been undefeated in long beach. If Sesshomaru finds out then he'll definitely want to race you. But I haven't seen him around. I'll let you know if I do though." Hojo said as he walked off. Kagome nodded.

She didn't know who Sesshomaru was. But she was sure as hell she could beat him.

She walked over to the guy with the Mustang. He looked at her and Sango.

She looked into his amber eyes.

'Demon.' Kagome thought to herself.

She looked at Sesshomaru and then his car he was leaning against.

"I love your car. Its pretty awesome. It was labeled as 375 horsepower when it was made. Because of the insurance back then. But it actually has well over 500. I understand why you bring it here. There were not very many made. It's worth showing off." Kagome said.

Sango stood beside Kagome. She was worried Kagome would overstep her boundaries.

Sesshomaru looked to the girl completely. His attention was completely on her.

"Impressive. Though I wish to know what you drive. For you to have such information on a car like this. Its intriguing. Most girls notice the driver. But not the car." Sesshomaru said. All of his friends also watched Kagome and Sango.

"Oh, me and her came with our friends. No big deal. Well I just wanted to say your car was cool." Kagome said nervously. Sesshomaru nodded.

The girls smiled then turned and walked off. Kagome looked at Sango. She gave her a look that said 'we are not going back to our cars. We'll go to a friends.'

Sango understood and nodded. They looked to Yumi. They were going to stand with her at her car.

Sesshomaru watched the girls walk away. He noticed the Challenger immediately.

He turned to Miroku. "Isn't that the car from long beach?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku looked at the black challenger with the purple stripe. He looked at Sesshomaru then nodded.

"It belongs to some girl that hasn't been defeated. I have a friend that goes to the long beach races. He has spoken of a girl who drives a car like that. I have never seen her face before though." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru looked at the car.

'Well then she is not supposed to be here. I will find out who owns it. Then I will leave the girl in the dust with her shitty ass car.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Kagome made it over to Yumi's car. Hojo waited for them.

"You idiot! That was Sesshomaru! Did he find you out?" Hojo whisper-yelled.

Kagome's eyes widened. She didn't even think about it. But now she realized the car was familiar. She didn't look back. Neither did Sango. Shit, she had just talked to the legendary Sesshomaru. This was not good.

"Hey," Kagome heard a voice behind her. She turned and Sesshomaru was right in front of her. He was the one who spoke.

A/N: this idea came off the top of my head. If you like it I will continue it. Please review so I know what you all think.


	2. Chapter 2: Legends race

I own nothing.

Before Sesshomaru walked away from his car. Miroku stopped him. Miroku bent down to the bag on his bike and pulled out his mini laptop. He opened it. He would hack into the Long Beach police records undetected. He was about to learn who the owner of the challenger was.

When Miroku got the information he needed. He turned the screen towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened. The girl he had just spoke to was Kagome Higurashi. The legend of Long Beach.

He stood and gracefully walked over to Kagome. When he got to her. He spoke. She had her back to him.

"Hey," He said.

Kagome turned and faced Sesshomaru. So did Sango. Everyone around the trio had there eyes on Sesshomaru. They were wanting to see if he was going to race someone.

"Oh it's you again." Kagome said nervously.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. She was shorter than him by almost a foot.

"I didn't realize who you was until moments ago. Kagome, I should've took your little visit as a challenge." Sesshomaru said. Everyone now looked at both of the racers.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "It wasn't intended as one. I really did like your car though." She said.

"You should not be here. But it will be an interesting race." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

But then Kagome smiled to. She would get to race. Even though her first race in Los Angeles was against the best racer around. "Alright, but it sucks that I have to see your pretty car in my rear view mirror." Kagome said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Your car couldn't beat a mini van." He said.

"Enough talk. I'll see you at the race line." Kagome said as she turned on her heel. She would kick his ass! She had to!

Kagome walked over to her car. Sesshomaru walked to his.

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru who was getting in his car. Miroku put his laptop up. He ran over to Kagura. This was not good. Miroku ran back to his bike and threw his leg over it and he sat down. He pulled out his laptop and set in on his handle bars. He hooked his ear piece on his ear. He started trying to hack into Sesshomaru and Kagome's radio.

Both racers slowly drove up to the race line. They stoped when Kagura held up her hand. They were at the line. Side by side. They looked at each other, then straight ahead. Kagome was on the right of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had his left hand on the wheel. The other was on his gear shifter. Same with Kagome.

Miroku's voice popped into both of the radios.

"Hello lovely competitive people. I am Miroku, in case you didn't notice. I am your eyes and ears of this race. You both will be the first to know if cops are in the area. And by the way Kagome, would you bare my child? It is truly an honor to meet a girl like yourself. Maybe you can take me for a ride in your awesome car one day." Miroku said. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome rolled their eyes.

Both racers looked at Kagura. Everyone was gathered around to watch Sesshomaru kick another racer's ass.

Kagura reached behind and under her shirt. she undid her strapless bra under her belly shirt. she looked a Sesshomaru the whole time. Her bra was now in view, it was in her hand. Kagome took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She had to win! Kagura threw her bra up. When the bra hit the ground the racers sped off.

Kagome let off the clutch as she pressed the gas. She sped up.

She hit the clutch, pulling the gear shifter in second gear. She let off the clutch and hit the gas. She repeated the action as she sped up, until she got to sixth gear. As did Sesshomaru. Both cars were still side by side.

"Take a left in two hundred feet." Miroku said.

When Sesshomaru made it to the turn, he turned his wheels left. He pulled up his e-brake. When he started drifting he turned his wheels to the right while he pressed in the clutch and shifted down to fourth gear. He pushed his e-brake back down. As he got faster he shifted back up to sixth gear. Kagome did the same. Any extra cars that were on the road, quickly moved.

Kagome found an opportunity to cut Sesshomaru off. She took it and got infront of him.

Sesshomaru saw her smirking through her rear view mirrior.

"Oh don't worry babe, you wont be smiling for long." Sesshomaru said to her, even though she couldn't hear him. Sesshomaru, had to give the girl credit. She was good, very good. Her car also suited her.

"Police are in the area! Get out of there both of you!" Miroku yelled. As soon as he finished his sentence, Kagome and Sesshomaru saw red and blue flashing lights.

"Shit!" Kagome said out loud. She sped up. Sesshomaru followed. But then he turned right with a drift. Kagome continued straight.

Luckily, Kagome knew the area somewhat. She continued to speed up. A cop was on her tail. She opened her driver window. She stuck her left hand out the window. She flipped him off with her middle finger. She was pissed. They messed up a race she was winning. At least she thought she was.

She brought her hand back in the window and pulled her cup holder from its place in between the seats. There was a red button and two small silver Knobs. She turned the Knobs slowly. Then pushed the red button. Both of her hands went to the wheel. Her head was against the head of her seat. No cars were in front of her. She hit the NOS. She ditched the cop. He couldn't keep up.

It was as if the streetlights were a blur. And so were the buildings she passed.

"There are cops here to. Be safe, I'm out." Miroku said. The line was disconnected. Everyone in the area ditched along with Sesshomaru and Kagome's friends.

When he got away from the cops, Sesshomaru ditched his car on the next street over. He was walking. But then a cop cut him off as it came around the corner. He turned and ran. He used some of his demon speed, but the cop sped up with him.

"Sesshomaru Taisho stop immediantly!" A cop yelled into the speaker on the car. Sesshomaru did not.

Sesshomaru stopped when he was cut off by a challenger that was black with a purple stripe. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Kagome rolled down the window.

"Are you gonna sit there and scowl at me or are you gonna get in the fucking car?" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru ran to her car and got in the passenger side. He didn't have a choice. They drove off with the cop following.

A/N: The last copy I posted of this chapter was messed up with grammar stuff, but i hope you all enjoyed. Let me know if I should continue and if I am doing good with this story. Please review:)


	3. Chapter 3: Ex boyfriend

I own nothing

It had took Kagome an hour to escape from the cop. Sesshomaru was still in the passenger side.

"We'll have to wait sometime before we go get your car. The cops are probably waiting by it." Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"But tomorrow, you are coming back to the races and I will beat you once and for all." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome laughed. "Wouldn't miss it. I'll just pass you up like I did last time." She said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"We didn't finish the race. I promise I would've left you in my dust." Sesshomaru said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Kagome then heard a motorcycle pull up on Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru looked out his window. It was Miroku. He had his black bike he had a black helmet and clothing.

Sesshomaru nodded to Miroku. Miroku nodded back.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded. He was driving beside her car on his motor cycle.

Kagome then got a call. She pulled out her phone from the cup holder that was now back in between the seats. It was Sango. Kagome pulled out her ear piece that was next to her phone. She hooked it to her ear and pressed the button. She answered the phone.

Since Sesshomaru was a demon, he could obviously hear what they were saying.

"Who on the bike next to your car?" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru is in the car with me. It's one of his buddies." Kagome said.

"Why is Sesshomaru there?" Sango asked.

"The cops were after us and he ditched his car like a dumbass." Kagome said. Sesshomaru growled.

Another motorcycle came on Kagome's side. It was a 2016 NINJA was black. It was Sango on the bike. The helmet had a calling device in it. Same for Miroku.

"Hey girl." Sango said. Kagome laughed.

Sango looked to Miroku and nodded her hello. Miroku did the same. He didn't see Sango's face.

Sango was still wearing her jeans and a blue tee shirt.

They were driving around for a few minutes. Sango was still on the phone.

Suddenly a 1967 Shelby Mustang drifted out from the right. It was silver with two black stripes going up the hood and to the back of the car. It was infront of Kagome's car.

"Fuck." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with his eyebrow raised.

A red 1972 Yanko Nova came out on Sango and Kagome's side.

A cherry red 1970 Firebird came out on Sesshomaru and Miroku's side.

And then the last car came out. It was a 1966 Dodge Charger. It was black. It was behind Kagome's car. The racers were surrounded. A motorcycle came in between the cars. It was a silver 2016 Ducati.

Kagome and Sango's call was interrupted. The ear piece was beeping, Kagome hit the button. She answered the phone.

"Follow us." A voice said. Then they hung up.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"Your friend can still make it out, if you tell him to leave now. Sango knows what's gonna happen. She wont leave." Kagome said.

"Miroku wouldn't leave either." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded.

"Im just sorry that you all are in this." Kagome said.

"I'm intrigued. I would like to see how this plays out." Sesshmaru said.

"Then hand me my gun from the glove box." Kagome said. Sesshomaru reached in the glove box and got her gun. He didn't think it was this serious.

It was a 380. She took the gun from him. She loaded it while driving her six speed. She stuck it in the back of her pants. She cover it with her shirt. Sango was beside and saw the whole thing. She nodded to Kagome.

After minutes of following they pulled into a large secluded parking lot.

"Ready?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as she took out her ear piece. He nodded. They were all parked in the same position they drove in. They got out of the car. Sango and Miroku got off their bikes. Their helmets were still on.

Magatsuhi got off the Ducati. He took off his helmet

Byakuya got out of the 1966 Dodge Charger.

Kagura got out of the 1970 Firebird. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

Kohaku, Sango's brother stepped out of the 1972 Yanko Nova. Sango gasped. She hasn't seen her brother since the last time they ran into this crew.

Then finally, Naraku stepped out of the 1967 Shelby Mustang.

Naraku smirked. Kagome glared.

"What the hell do you want?!" Kagome yelled to Naraku.

"Now that is no way to treat an ex boyfriend." Naraku said sarcastically. Kagome clentch her teeth in anger. Naraku's friends stood by their cars. They were surrounding Kagome and her friends.

She calmed down. "Well dickless, why the hell did you want us to follow you?" She asked. Naraku looked back to Kohaku and nodded. Kohaku stepped forward. He started walking towards Kagome. She got in a defiencive stance.

"Traitor." Kagome said. She reached for her gun. She had it in her hand. Kohaku reached for it. He was taller than her and Sango. He was also three years older.

The gun went off. It shot Magatshui. He healed instantly. He was also a powerful demon. But none of them in the area were stronger then Sesshomaru. Naraku and Magatshui were very powerful though. Kohaku took the gun. He turned and tossed it to Naraku. He caught it with one hand.

"You know, I only expected you and Sango to be here. I knew the cops would be after you. Why do you think the long beach races were canceled tonight? I called them. I knew you would come to the closet race. I also interupped the races here. I didn't expect to run into the great Sesshomaru though." Naraku said.

"I believe you never said your name." Sesshomaru said.

"Your right. It is Naraku." Naraku said.

"Well you really are a dick! I was about to kick his ass in a race. But you ruined it!" Kagome yelled. Naraku chuckled.

"So I am a dick and dickless? You are truly confusing. In all honesty your car would've never beat his. You knew it, but you raced anyways. Your racng skills are formidable. But you babe, aren't. I should know. I taught you all know." Naraku said with a chuckle.

'That's it!' Kagome thought. She stomped right up to Naraku.

He was a demon. She could never harm him. He chuckled. When she got to him, she swung her fist at his face. He caught it. He then let go of her hand.

"You bastard!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku smirked.

"What do you think Souta would think of you now?" Naraku asked.

Sango and Kohaku both looked down.

"Don't act like you fucking knew him! It's your fault he's dead! You knew you would lose so you wrecked him! It killed him!" Kagome yelled.

Naraku held the gun in his right hand. He unloaded it, then he handed it to Kagome.

"You should be more careful with this Kagome. You shot my friend, but he recovered quickly." Naraku said as he handed her the gun. She took it.

Naraku stepped closer so that he was right in front of her. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"You will never win against me. Not in any race or fight. I am the only one who has beat you in a race. I'd hate to prove that to the people you race with." Naraku said as he pulled back.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He heard the whole thing. These two people in front of him have a past that goes way passed racing. Kagome was more mysterious then he gave her credit for.

Just then eight cop cars came into parking lot. They must've heard the gun shot. Everyone went to their cars and bikes. Kagome knew that would not be the last time she saw Naraku. Sango watched Kohaku get in his car. Kagome and Sesshomaru got in her car.

They drove off with Miroku and Sango. The cops followed after both parties.

Sango called Kagome. Kagome put in her ear piece.

"You okay?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as he listened.

"As I'll ever be." Kagome said.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Please review! I want to know what you all think.:)


	4. Chapter 4 Get away

I dont own the characters of inuyasha.

A/N: The first time i posted this chapter i was not satisfied. so i added to it. Enjoy:)

Kagome was driving. Sesshomaru was in the passenger side.

Miroku and Sango was beside them on their bikes.

Three cops were on there tails. Sango was still on the phone with Kagome.

"Tell your friend that she can follow Miroku to my home and they can take a few cops. We can go meet up with them after we get my car and ditch the cops if they don't follow." Sesshomaru said.

"Hear that Sango?" Kagome asked through her ear piece.

"Loud and clear." Sango said.

Kagome nodded to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku and nodded. Miroku nodded back as he looked forward. He pulled a Willie as he sped ahead. He lowered his front wheel again. He looked back and Sango was on his tail. He smirked. He liked this girl.

He had not even seen her face yet. but she did have a nice body.

They only had one cop behind them.

They would go get rid of the cop. Then Sango would follow Miroku to Sesshomaru's home.

Kagome drifted to the right.

"Your car is a few miles down the road. When we get there, ill distract the cops while you get in your car." Kagome said as she changed gears.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Was that true about what Naraku said?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, my brother took me to a street race when I was fifteen. Naraku was one of his friends. Afteri went the first time i liked the street races I kept returning. Naraku offered to teach me how to race. After six months of learning, I became the best. I even came to love Naraku." Kagome paused.

"My brother found out and made a bet with Naraku. My brother said that if he won, Naraku would have to stay away from me and we would have to break up. But if Naraku won, then Souta wouldn't interfrer with us and my racing." Kagome had tears forming in her eyes.

Sesshomaru could see the sorrow and guilt in her eyes.

She shifted gears.

"Souta manged to get in front of Naraku, so he wrecked my brother. Naraku hit the back corner of his car. After a seven flip wreck, my brother was killed. It was at the finish line. I saw the whole thing. I hated Naraku ever since." Kagome said.

Tears made there way down her face.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said.

"They got a few seconds ahead of the cops. They made it to Sesshomaru's car. Kagome drifted as she came to a stop. She faced the on coming cops.

"Go now!" Kagome Yelled.

Sesshomaru got out.

The two cops blocked Kagome in. Sesshomaru ran around the corner to his car. The cops didnt see.

She started revving up her engine.

Sesshomaru got in his car. He drove around the corner.

He stoped in front of a cop and bright lighted him just to make him mad.

Sesshomaru revved up his engine.

Sesshomaru sped passed the cops.

The cops moved to attempt to follow Sesshomaru.

Kagome took this as her chance to follow. She was on his tail as they sped off.

They had to lose the cops. Then they would go to Sesshomaru's home and Kagome would call her other chick friends and check on Miroku and Sango.

She was beginning to think Sesshomaru was a badass.

After an hours of drifts, youturns, and backroads Sesshomaru and Kagome got rid of the cops. They were on their way to Sesshomaru's house.

About that time, Kagome got a call.

She put the earpiece in her ear. she answered the phone.

It was Kikyo.

"Hey." Kagome said.

"Holy Shit! Are you and Sango okay?! we haven't heard anything from you in hours." Kikyo said.

"We're fine." Kagome said.

"So who won the race?" Kikyo asked in an excited tone.

Kagome sighed.

Kikyo gasped before Kagome could even speak.

"You lost didn't you?" She asked.

Kagome almost rolled her eyes.

"No, the cops showed up before we could finish." Kagome said.

"Oh. Well thats good. Hey, i heard his brother was hot. But i didn't get a good look." Kikyo said.

"I am following Sesshomaru to his house. That's where Sango is. I will See if he is your type." Kagome said with a laugh.

Kikyo laughed too.

"Sorry but Sesshomaru doesn't seem to be my type. He seems to be more of yours. Good luck girl." Kikyo said with a giggle.

Both girls laughed and then said bye.

Kagome hung up.

Did Sessomaru really seem like her type?

I guess she would have to find out.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed:) Please Review. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Sesshomaru's home

I own nothing.

Naraku should have known that the cops would come after the gun shot?

Why did he seem so shocked?

Kagome would ask Sango to look into it.

Sango was the tech person of the group, much like Miroku in Sesshomaru's group.

Kagome was following Sesshomaru.

The racers were satisfied. The cops were gone.

Sesshomaru and Kagome drove to Sesshomaru's home.

Luckily, Inutaisho gave Sesshomaru and Inuyasha their own homes.

Inuyasha stayed in Sesshomaru's more than his own and so did everyone else.

All of their friends stayed with them too.

No one complained.

Kagome made it to the driveway following after Sesshomaru.

She really did love his car. Almost as much as her own.

She was impressed by him. He was bad ass. And very hot.

But she would never tell him that.

They pulled into his garage that seemed to be under ground.

All of the friends of Sesshomaru and Kagome were parked in there with their cars or bikes.

Apparently Sango told the rest of their friends to come there.

Kikyo just had to meet Inuyasha.

Everyone was upstairs.

'Why did I give Inuyasha a key?' Sesshomaru thought as he rolled his eyes.

Sesshomaru found a parking area off to the side. No one was parked near his car and he could hear everyone upstairs.

Kagome parked on the right side of his car. He didn't get out yet and his car was still on.

He rolled down his right window to speak to her. She understood what he was doing and rolled down her left window.

"What's up?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Why aren't you parked with your friends?" He asked.

"You parked alone and we just worked together in escaping the cops. Haha why not?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Though that is true, Dont think I won't still beat you in our race tomorrow." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smirked.

"I'll let you try." Kagome said with a smile as she winked.

Sesshomaru gave a small smile and shook his head at her.

He had never met any female like her. He was very interested in her.

She was very beautiful as well. Even for a human.

He also wanted to know what made her so confident.

She beat him to it.

"Why are you so confident? Is it because what's under your hood?" She asked.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Possibly. I assume the same goes for you?" He asked.

Kagome smiled.

"Yep." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru turned off his car and got out. By the time he got out Kagome was already waiting for him in front of his car.

She apparently didn't want to go into his house alone.

Sesshomaru closed the car door and walked to the front of his car.

When he got to the front he just looked at Kagome. She was texting Kikyo.

She was about to send a text that said. "We're here." But before she could send it, Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her.

Her eyes widened as she noticed his were closed.

She then closed her eyes.

She put her phone in her pocket and wrap her arms around his neck.

He laid his hands on her hips.

He reached his hand upward and held her breast through her clothes.

She gasped at his actions.

He took that chance to slip his tongue in her mouth.

She kissed him back with just as much passion.

He felt himself harden as he growled into their kiss.

Kagome grinded herself against him and he growled once again at her actions.

Sesshomaru had her sitting on his hood in the blink of an eye. He stood between her legs.

Reailty came down on Kagome as she pulled back from Sesshomaru's kiss.

He allowed her to pull back as he still stood between her legs.

Both were panting.

Kagome looked at him.

"I barely know you. We shouldn't be doing this." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru took a step back.

He nodded.

"Hn," he said.

"Sorry." She said.

He extended his hand to help Kagome down. She took at as she got down.

"We will go speak with our friends." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded.

Both went into Sesshomaru's home.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I hope you all enjoyed this update. Please Review!:)


	6. Chapter 6: One way job

I own nothing.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into his home.

The first people they see are Inuyasha and Kikyo sitting on the couch watching TV.

He has his arm around her shoulders.

Then all of a sudden they hear a loud smack.

Sesshomaru and Kagome look over in the kitchen and see how Sango smacked Miroku in the face for grabbing her ass.

He had a red hand print on his cheek.

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku like 'Really?'

Miroku just shrugged his shoulders at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk and shook his head.

"Eh, Sesshomaru, what are you doing showing up with the wench?! I thought y'all was racing and hated each other's guts?!" Inuyasha yelled.

He was now standing down the hall.

Sesshomaru turned around with a glare as Kagome stood beside him.

In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru hand his hand wrapped around Inuyasha's neck as he lifted him into the air.

"Because Inuyasha," Sesshomaru paused.

He pointed back at Kagome as he spoke.

"Because Inuyasha, the "wench" kept me out of handcuffs. She showed up when the rest of you coward back to my home!" Sesshomaru said.

He was pissed.

Kagome's eyes widened.

He dropped Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and walked up stairs.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

Three hours later everyone was asleep in the extra rooms or on the couches.

Sango and Kagome were in the kitchen talking. They had no idea that two sets of ears were listening.

Kagome looked at Sango.

"I'm going to see Lee." Kagome said.

Sango's eyes widened.

"No your not! Souta told you to stay away from him." Sango said.

Kagome just looked at her plainly.

She reached behind her and pulled out her gun from the back of her pants.

She handed it to Sango and Sango took it from her.

"You going or not?" Kagome asked.

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Sango said.

Sango and Kagome walked to the garage and got in Kagome's challenger.

They drove ten minutes to the club they were familiar with.

When they got there Kagome reached under her seat to get out her second gun.

But that's the backup in case the one in the glovebox was being used, which it is.

It was a very small pistol.

She put it in her bra as she wore a baggy shirt.

The safety was on.

Kagome and Sango got out of the car. They walked into the club as the bouncers let them pass with a nod.

Kagome went to Lee's area of the club and looked at the bouncers.

"We are here to see Lee." Kagome said.

The bouncer looked at Kagome.

"Kagome last time you came here you got caught with a gun in the back of your pants." He said.

Kagome smirked.

"Well I don't got one this time. But she does. You can't Pat us down if ya got to." Kagome said as she extended her arms out and gestured to Sango.

One bouncer pated Kagome down and felt nothing. And Sango handed the gun over until they got out.

After another nod they let the girls in.

Kagome walked in the room with Sango and sat down on the couch as they waited for Lee.

Sango looked at Kagome like "you ratted me out to get the attention draw from you.'

Kagome smiled.

After ten minutes Lee walked in and sat on the couch in front of them.

He had black short spikey hair and blue eyes. He was about Sesshomaru's height.

"Ah Kagome, please tell me you have finally came to your senses and are interested in becoming my girlfriend." Lee said with a smirk.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, I need info and your going to give it to me." Kagome said.

Lee smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"My loyalty is to Naraku. Or have you forgotten?" He asked.

It was Kagome's turn to smirk.

"Your loyalty was once to my brother before Naraku killed him and paid you a decent amount of money to work for him." Kagome said as she pulled her gun out of her bra.

She usually didn't Keep one there she felt disgusting for doing it. But she had to so she could get the information she needed.

She pointed the gun at Lee.

"Fine, Naraku was assigned to kill Souta." Lee said.

Kagome glared.

"Why?" She asked.

"Souta never wanted you to know this but he was a racer that brought in good money for onigumo. When he didn't need him anymore, he had Naraku take him out. Souta wasn't making the money he was supposed to. And onigumo's way of firing racers is killing them. It's literally a one way job." Lee said.

Kagome would not cry. She would not tear up. She would be strong.

"How do I get to this onigumo?" Kagome asked.

Lee looked at Kagome seriously.

"Do you really want to go down this path?" He asked.

Kagome nodded.

Lee looked at Kagome again.

She was still pointing a gun at him.

Sango was shocked. She didn't know what to think of her best friend. She had never seen this side of her.

"You just recently missed a race three weeks ago for a job for new racers to work for onigumo. He is a big deal guy so he will be hard to take out. If you win you get the job. He'll call you in after the race." Lee said.

"When's the next race?" Kagome asked.

"Six Months." He said.

Kagome nodded as she leaned forward.

She pointed the gun at him as she turned it to the side.

"If anyone learns about why I was really here, then me and my crew will come after you. Got it?" Kagome said.

Lee was almost shaking with fear at this point but he nodded.

After a quick bye the girls walked out of the room and out of the club.

They did not expect to see Sesshomaru and Miroku on motorcycles waiting for them. One parked on each side of Kagome's car.

Both girls knew they were screwed.

'shit.' Kagome thought.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Please Review!:)


	7. Chapter 7: The race of a life time

I own nothing.

Sesshomaru sat on his bike on the driver side of Kagome's car.

Miroku was on the other side.

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome.

"Why the fuck, were you in there?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome glared back.

"Last I checked it was none of your business." She said back to him.

She was now standing in front of her car. So was Sango.

Sesshomaru pushed forward on his motorcycle. He was now beside her.

"Just remember, Your in my city, I know it and it's dangers far better than you do. My only warning, do not go back in there. Let's go back to my home. I have a race to beat you at tomorrow night." Sesshomaru said.

You could tell he was aggravated.

The girls got back in their car and followed the boys on their motorcycles.

During the ride back to Sesshomaru's home, he popped a Willie.

Kagome watched.

'Damn it, he's even badass on a motorcycle.' She thought with a small smile on her face.

After a few minutes, they made it to Sesshomaru's home.

They parked and then they went upstairs back to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"How do you know Lee?" Sesshomaru asked her suspiciously.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"He's an old friend of my brother. That's it." She said.

Sesshomaru knew there was more to this.

Sesshomaru leaned on the island table in the middle of the kitchen. Kagome and Sango were on the other side.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in her eyes.

"He's also a well known drug dealer." Sesshomaru said.

"Ha." She said.

She didn't know what else to say to him. She just wanted him to leave her alone.

She turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Kagome walked down the hall, she was moving quickly. Not sure of her destination.

Sesshomaru followed her out.

Sango watched him walk out.

'This can't be good.' She thought.

Miroku looked at her.

Sango looked back at him after a second.

"Why did you go to him?" He asked.

"That's Kagome's business. I waited outside." Sango lied.

"Alright." He said.

Miroku didn't catch on.

Sesshomaru followed Kagome down the hall. He didn't try to catch up to her. He knew he could without trying.

But she needed to know the dangers in her actions.

"Kagome," He called out to her. He was not loud enough to wake anyone throughout the house though.

She ignored him as she continued to walk forward.

He gave a small annoyed growl.

In the blink of an eye he stood in front of Kagome.

She gave a small gasp at how quick he was.

"Kagome," He said quietly as he looked down at her.

"I only worry for you. The people that Lee stays around is not a good group to be caught up in when the cops show up." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up at him.

"You don't even know me. I can take care of myself." she said as she glared up at him.

Sesshomaru took a step closer. He was closer to her now.

"Trust me, I have seen you in action. I know. But it does not hurt to show concern." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome gave a small smile and shook her head at Sesshomaru in a playful way.

"You have barely seen me in action. Wait til I leave you in my dust tomorrow night." Kagome said as she turned and flipped her hair in playful way.

She smiled when he couldn't see it.

Sesshomaru watched her walk away.

He smirked.

When she was out of sight he spoke.

"What a woman you are." Sesshomaru said.

 ***The next night***

Both groups parked together.

Sesshomaru and Kagome parked beside each other. They were in the middle. and brought their cars.

Inuyasha and Kikyo parked on the left of them.

Miroku and Sango parked on the right with their motorcycles.

The rest of the group parked on the outer part of them.

Sesshomaru looked over and noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were joking around.

That's new.

He was okay with that though.

Sesshomaru looked to his left and saw his sister driving up to his crew.

She was driving a 2002 Mazda RX-7 Spirit R. It was silver with a spoiler and a hood scoop.

She parked in front of his group and got out. Then she walked up to Sesshomaru.

She looked at him with concern.

All of his and Kagome's group looked at her.

"What is it Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

She got her own crew to roll with.

She didn't want to always have her brothers looking after her.

"Brother, Naraku is here." Rin said.

The whole group then looked behind Rin after Naraku gave a chuckle.

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw who was walking towards them.

She swallowed whatever fear was in her.

She walked to Naraku who had Kagura and Byakuya at his side.

Sesshomaru and Sango followed after her.

They stopped walking towards each other when they got face to face.

Naraku gave a s irk as he looked at Kagome.

"Why are you here Naraku?" Kagome asked.

Naraku smirked as he looked away for a second. He looked back at Kagome.

"I was hoping to come and take you back to be my girlfriend. You know, I have missed you." Naraku said.

Kagome looked at him with nothing but hatred in her eyes.

"Keep dreaming asshole." Kagome said.

Naraku's smirk got bigger as he showed part of a fang.

"You asked for it love." Naraku said.

Kagome looked at him.

"Asked for what?" She asked as she glared at him.

"Now my plan has changed since you have refused my offer. I'm here to beat you at your own Game. You can't deny me, or you will lose your title." Naraku said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru and Sango both were seething.

Sango stomped forward, but Kagome held out her hand stopping Sango mid step.

"Fine." She responded.

She and Sango turned and walked back to Kagome's car.

Sesshomaru remained where he stood.

Naraku still smirked as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"I hope you have enjoyed your time with the lovely miko." Naraku said.

He and his two friends turned and walked back to his car.

Sesshomaru did not know the meaning of Naraku's words.

Everyone around them, even the people they didn't know had just watched the interaction.

Sesshomaru turned and walked back to Kagome.

He stopped her before she got in her car.

"You don't have to do this." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome didn't even look at him as she sat in the driver side and shut the door with the window rolled down.

"Actually, I do. You wouldn't understand." She said.

Before anyone had any word against it, Inuyasha was in the passenger side.

He gave Kagome a look that said 'Come on Kagome, try to make me move.'

Kagome nodded.

"I'll be fine." She said.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything else, Kagome drove to the race line with Inuyasha in the passenger side.

They made it to the line.

Kagura was there to tell both racers when to go.

They were side by side on the line.

Inuyasha was listening to Naraku who was on the phone as he only said two words.

They were 'Okay Kohaku.'

This race was a straight away.

One mile.

They didn't need Miroku this time.

It would end at the fourth red light.

Kagura nodded her head telling the racers to start their engines.

They did.

Of course Naraku's engine was the loudest.

To say Kagome was nervous was an understatement.

"Go!" Kagura yelled.

Both racers sped off.

Kagome was automatically in the lead.

She didn't know it, but Naraku allowed it.

Kagome made it in the lead for a quarter of a mile and then she made it to the first intersection were a semi truck without a trailer was about to hit on Kagome's side.

All her and Inuyasha saw was the headlights.

Kagome gave a scream. She could not move her or Inuyasha out of the way.

Inuyasha acted quickly.

He wrapped his arms around Kagome as the truck hit.

He tried to protect her.

The impact of the wreck made Kagome's car do five flips until it ended on its top.

The windshield was shattered along with all the other windows.

There was a dent on Kagomes side that looked like it was hit by a wrecking ball.

To Inuyasha it was as if it all happened in slow motion.

He was devastated.

Kagome was not responding. Her eyes were closed.

He looked over and she had two long cuts along her forehead.

Her left arm looked broken.

Her lip was busted.

She had a black eye.

She had glass in her leg.

Inuyasha had cuts along his arms from where he wrapped them around Kagome on impact.

He had a cut on the side of his face.

Iuyasha crawled out of his side after he had to kick the door open. He ran to Kagome's side as he had to forcefully pull the door open.

The door was so bent it took afew tries for him.

He managed to get Kagome out and lay her on her back.

He had to be very gentle with her.

By that time Naraku had got out of his car that was beside Kagome's wrecked car.

He looked at the scene in front of him with a smirk.

Kohaku got out of the semi.

He ran for Naraku's car as he heard more cars come up behind them.

He knew Sesshomaru was amoung those cars.

Naraku looked at Kagome with a menacing smirk as he knew she would die.

In a flash, Naraku and Kohaku was gone.

Inuyasha was still kneeled over Kagome.

He placed his hand on the side of her face as he started to tear up.

"Kagome! Wake up Please!" Inuyasha yelled.

No responce.

A/N: New Chapter. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Mourning

I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: I cried writing this chapter. Bare with me.

Inuyasha leaned over Kagome as she was not responding in any way.

None could hear her heart beating.

She was Dead.

Naraku and Kohaku were long gone before anyone else got near Kagome or Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't care about revenge. He was to busy blaming himself about how he couldn't protect Kagome.

His brother would never forgive him.

He looked at her pale face.

Tears rolled down his face.

He didn't care about what people thought about him.

Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, Sango, Kikyo, Ayame, And the rest of the two groups pulled up beside the scene of the wreck.

They were in a parking lot off to the side.

Sango hoped off her bike as she didn't even pop up the kickstand as it fell on it's side.

She did not care.

"Kagome!" She screamed hysterically as she ran towards Kagome and Inuyasha as they stayed where they were.

Inuyasha gently laid Kagome back down as he moved out of Sango's way.

Inuyasha stood as he turned and faced away from everyone.

He was crying now as he wiped his tears away. His head was down in grief and shame.

He could not stop blaming himself.

He looked at his arms that still bled.

The scene made him quickly attempt to wipe the blood away.

It was a reminder of how it was his fault.

How he had failed to protect Kagome.

He didn't know Kagome that well.

He and his brothers group was still new to Kagome and everyone to do with her.

But knowing her for as long as they did, Kagome and her group had already made a huge impact on the guys.

But he didn't realize that Naraku and Kohaku was to blame.

Sesshomaru was not doing much better.

He would not cry.

He did not blame Inuyasha.

But those responsible will be dealt with.

He was angry and hurt.

Someone took what was his from him, Forever.

Sango hugged Kagome to her.

She had just lost her best friend.

"Kagome! Please come back to us! I can't do this without you! Please wake up!" Sango cried.

But it did no good.

Sango screamed mournfully to the heavens above.

About that time the ambulance showed up.

Inuyasha moved to gather Sango.

He picked her up as she stood.

"No Inuyasha don't take me from her. Please, I can't leave her." She cried trying to fight his hold.

Miroku walked up and hugged Sango.

She cried into his chest.

Kikyo, Ayame, Eri, and Yuma also cried.

They prayed to god she would wake up.

But she never did.

After an hour they pronounced Kagome dead at the scene. They could not get her to wake up.

 ***With Naraku and Onigumo.***

Onigumo sat on a sofa while Naraku stood before him.

"Is she dead? Did Kohaku finish her?" Onigumo asked.

Naraku smirked.

"No matter what her allies are told, she will always be far from death. She will be in our hands soon enough. We just have to find the right cards to play." Naraku said.

Onigumo smirked.

"What do you have planned?" He asked Naraku.

Naraku smirked.

"As you you know, Magatsuhi can turn into an invisible mist. Kagome's real body is at Byakuya's home. She is not dead, He is woking on her as we speak. But she did wake up for a moment. Kagura had asked her what the last thing she remembered was. She had asked where I and Souta was. I assume she remembers everything before I killed Souta under your orders. We had switched the bodies Just right after the car was done flipping. Magatsuhi went right through the grill of the truck as it still pushed Kagome's car while it flipped." Naraku said.

Onigumo Nodded.

"We can use this to our advantage." He said.

"When any being is in distress even if they are demon, they would not expect the body to not be the real one. They don't pay attention to scents. I changed the dead human to look and smell like Kagome. Not even Sesshomaru would catch on. They will bury her just like they did with Souta. We have the advange." Naraku said.

His words was like acid coming from his lips.

"Very well. I leave it to you and your team." Onigumo said.

 ***With the group at the wreck***

The cops had shown up to investigate.

Some people in the groups stayed behind to answer questions the best they could.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo got in Sesshomaru's car.

They followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Sango was more devastated than anyone.

She was the closest thing Kagome had to family.

Her brother had pretty much raised her.

Their father was not in the picture.

Their mother was not around that much.

When they got there, they all spent time to mourn. The rest of both groups made it to the hospital about an hour after they did.

Two days later, they buried Kagome next to her brother.

Sesshomaru sat in the back of the group.

Everyone cried.

Sesshomaru was the best at hiding it, even though he tried not to.

They would pay

Sesshomaru had caught a familiar scent.

Apparently only he smelled it.

Kohaku stood at the top of the hill in the woods.

He was only seen by Sesshomaru as he had tears in his eyes.

Him and Naraku would pay with their lives.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will be better.


	9. Chapter 9: A talk with Lee

I own nothing

*Three days later.*

It was dark outside. Two o'clock Am.

Sesshomaru stood in the road where Kagome's body once laid.

Something didn't seem right. He looked at the street. He saw something shine out of the corner of his eye.

He kneeled down and picked up a small piece of glass.

It had blood in the corner.

He brought it up to his nose and smelled.

The blood was that of a mortal woman but he caught another scent.

Maganshui.

Why?

Why was it not Kagome's blood?

Sesshomaru stood.

He threw the glass back to the ground and went back to his car.

He started his car and drove to his house. He parked in the garage and went upstairs into the house.

Inuyasha was watching. TV.

Sesshomaru walked into the living room the sadness was obvious in his home.

"Where is the slayer?"

Inuyasha stood and looked at Sesshomaru after he turned off the TV.

"Sesshomaru, don't bother her. She wants to be alone right now. She still misses Kagome." He said.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha for a moment and then looked away to speak.

"We all do."

Sesshomaru paused.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"But it's time that she told us what her and Kagome went to Lee about." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha didn't want to bother Sango righting but for once, Sesshomaru was right

Sesshomaru followed inuyasha to the kitchen where Sango was sitting at the table drinking vodka. She smelled as if she had alot.

"Slayer. Time to talk about Lee." Sesshomaru said as him and Inuyasha stood behind the slayer.

Sango ignored them for a second to take another sip.

She then turned to face the brothers.

She really didn't want to be around anyone right now.

"She wanted to find out how to get to onigumo to avenge her brother. I guess Lee told Naraku so Naraku killed her too. This goes way passed what you think you know about Kagome." Sango said.

"Well then. Straighten up Sango. We'll get miroku. Then well go talk to Lee. Then we will make him talk. We'll find out what they know. Then we'll kill them." Inuyasha said.

Sango sighed and then nodded.

Ten minutes later miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Sango were all in the garage.

All got on their own motorcycles.

They wanted to make this trip quick. They all waited for the door to open and put on their helmets.

They sped off. It had just got done raining outside. Luckiy they all had walkie talkies in their helmets. In case they had to take a different route.

Sesshomaru was in the lead. Sango was beside him and Inuyasha and Miroku were behind them. They meant business.

Inuyasha got stuck in his thoughts as he was driving.

Sesshomaru had always seemed cold and reserved. But if there was one thing he knew about his half brother it was if any of the people he saw as family even if they wasn't blood was in danger He'd go through hell and back to have their back. He only wondered how far he would go to avenge Kagome.

Inuyasha was brought out of his thoughts when there was a traffic jam. All four motorcycles got in a single file line. They sped inbetween all the cars.

If you were in the cars that they were driving passed then you wouldnt even be able to turn your head to watch them pass. They would already be long gone. They were quick.

Sesshomaru was also stuck in his own thoughts.

"I hope you have enjoyed your time with the lovely miko."

He growled slightly as he remembered Naralus words just before kagome was killed.

He sped up even faster. Everyone was still behind him.

After afew minutes they pulled into the club lot. They all parked and took off their helmets and got off the bikes

"Slayer lets go. You both will wait here." Sesshomaru said.

Miroku and inuyasha nodded.

Sesshomaru and Sango walked into the club.

Everyone was dancing around them as Sesshomaru cut through the crowd.

Sango was following behind.

"I am guessibg you can get us through without the bouncers stopping us." sango said.

"Hn."

"Okay but when we get there let me do the talking okay?" Sango said.

Sesshomaru looked back at her as he was walking. Then he looked forward again as he walked.

"We will try your way first. If we get no results. I will take over." Sesshomaru said.

Sango nodded.

She was almost wanting to try his way first.

They would be dealing with Lee in mere moments. And he would give them answers about Kagome.

A/N: sorry its been so long since ive updated. Lets see what happens with Lee next chapter.


End file.
